


Popcorn

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night and Dawn's making popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for both the LJ community: fanfic_bakeoff for the prompt 'extreme' and for The Bechdel Fest Comment Fic-A-Thon for the prompt: 'BtVS, Dawn, Willow, we squee, therefore we are'. I'm not sure how much squeeing is possible but I hope you enjoy the ficlet, prompter!   
> Disclaimer: Joss Whedon never calls, never writes – I think the honeymoon is over.

X X X

"Chocolate?"

"Butterscotch!"

"Okay, Dawnie." Willow grinned, taking down a packet of butterscotch pudding out of the cabinet. "Here you go!" She tossed the small box across the kitchen and Dawn caught it, ripping open the box with the same enthusiasm Faith used for eviscerating demons. And while it was a little messy, it wasn't nearly as bad as cleaning up after that Grnk-shhhnk tribe's attack last week, which involved magic, water, and more ingredients than even Giles's magic shop had in stock.

Dawn melted butter in a skillet, humming as she dumped the powdered pudding into the butter and stirring to make a runny drizzle. "Okay! Is the popcorn ready?"

The microwave chimed and Willow opened it, steam billowing as she reached in for the popcorn bag. "Ready!" She pour the popcorn into a bowl, watching as Dawn poured her sweet concoction over the fluffy white kernels. Dawn stirred the mess, chirping in delight.

Willow remained a safe distance away, watching as Dawn dug through another cabinet, finding something and sprinkling it over the popcorn, a sweet and spicy scent perfuming the kitchen, sharp enough to make Willow sneeze. Dawn's cooking was legendary in its own right – extreme concoctions that even Xander, with his cast iron stomach, wasn't quite sure he'd eat. Popcorn ought to be safe, though, right? It wasn't like she'd add peanut butter and onions to it on top of what she'd already put in the bowl.

"Done!" Dawn spun around. "All right, we have popcorn and DVDs, it's movie night!" Bouncing out of the kitchen, Dawn led the way to the living room. Willow caught sight of red flakes of something in the popcorn mix and hoped the spell she'd used to fortify her stomach actually worked.

Well, at least it was just one night, right?

X X X


End file.
